


the vigilante guide to smooching

by batyatta (atomicwonderwoman)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Kissing, M/M, Mystery Man Jesse McCree, Sentai Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicwonderwoman/pseuds/batyatta
Summary: His current predicament wasn’t planned and could have been avoided easily but at the same time he had an inkling it will end up beneficial.Or how to make the most of unfortunate circumstances. By Mystery Man McCree





	the vigilante guide to smooching

**Author's Note:**

> It all started when my fren said _'All i want for christmas is sentai giving the mystery man a spiderman kiss'_ It's not Christmas but the idea rooted itself in my head.
> 
> The rest is here.
> 
> Enjoy!

On one hand, he couldn't deny the relaxing effect of being suspended in the air. It was the closest he’d ever get to flying, apart from falling and it felt right. It would be much better, however, if he wasn't hanging upside down by the ankle. Less painful on the ankle, for sure and probably his head would not be starting to ache. In theory, he could free himself without too much difficulty but it was more fun this way.

 

His current predicament wasn’t planned and could have been avoided easily but at the same time he had an inkling it will end up beneficial. And now, that his hat was also a victim to it, much more than him, currently soaking the water from the puddle, it had to be to justify the sacrifice. Replacing it will not be too difficult but that was not a point. They had a good run, him and the hat, and he hadn’t planned on parting ways so soon. At least it was the only casualty as the rest of his equipment was firmly in place, mask and serape intact.

 

A small blessing but a blessing nonetheless. Torbjörn would have him dead if he lost _another_ one of his carefully crafted serapes.

 

Speaking of blessings, he could recognise the stride of the person approaching him any time. Still, seeing the green costume and mask was a relief. Things were looking up already.

 

"How's life, Mystery Man?" Sentai asked, voice distorted by some device but heavily accented nonetheless.

 

Jesse grinned.

 

"Already better."

 

Sentai groaned and Jesse could feel him roll his eyes underneath that helmet of his.

 

"Is that why you fired that beacon I gave you?"

 

"Well, I could use some help" he gestured to his ankle and shrugged.

 

Sentai paused and took a long look at him, shook his head, then leaned in to whisper

 

"You could have just told me you missed me, Mystery Man" he said and his voice made Jesse's blood do a formidable attempt at flowing up to his dick. “Without making me worry you’re seriously hurt.”

 

"Oh, but it's more fun that way" he whispered back. Senai chuckled and, to Jesse's bewilderment, pressed at his temples. With a whooshing sound, the bottom part of his mask was set free. He removed it carefully. The light was shit but Jesse still could make out that the bottom part of his face was covered in scars, burn scars most likely and his jaw was reinforced by some sort of protective plate. The most important thing, though, was his smile, a smile that promised danger and Jesse was all in, no questions asked.

 

He didn't get a chance to look at him much longer though, because suddenly Sentai's breath was warm on his lips and he leaned further, as much as he could and pressed his lips to what remained of Sentai's. His heart sped up, he grabbed the back of Sentai's helmet and pressed harder, revelling in the texture of his lips, so different with the burns but wonderful all the same. He teased Senati's lips  open with his tongue until he could barely breathe, drunk with a mix of feelings he hadn't allowed himself to examine too closely.

 

After what felt like an age Sentai took a step back. Jesse whined at the loss of contact.

 

"That was... nice" Sentai said, put the faceplate back on and rolled back his shoulders. "See you around, Mystery Man."

 

He waved and started to walk away like he was going to leave Jesse like that. The moment Jesse was ready to give up hope and work on freeing himself he heard an unmistakable whoosh and a glimpse of green was the only warning he got before he fell to the ground in an undignified pile.

 

“Knew you wouldn’t leave me hanging!” he yelled.

 

Sentai didn’t dignify it with a response but he had unobstructed view of his ass as he disappeared behind the corner. All in all, the loss of his hat was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, if you liked please leave kudos or a comment it fuels me just as much as coffee if not more <3
> 
> I'm on twitter as [batyatta](http://twitter.com/batyatta)


End file.
